The Slayers Return
by KittyKatKita
Summary: The Slayers characters are back and a new evil man is out to eliminate our favourite sorceress. I suck at summaries...please R


**The Slayers Return**

DISCLAMER- I do not own any of these characters except the ones I made up.

Chapter 1

_BOOM_

A loud explosion rocked the small valley and animals and people alike turned to look and see what had made the large sound. A small town sat near the centre of the valley. People were standing and looking at the black charred remains of the town inn, wondering what had happened.

"Come on Gourry, we gotta get out of here. I think we have stayed here too long." Lina Inverse, the beautiful sorcery genius, whispered to her friend Gourry, the knuckle-headed super strong swordsman.

Gourry nodded and the two of them turned, sneaking toward the edge of town. The village headman noticed them though when they tried to make a break for it and the furious villagers chased after them with whatever sharp, metal object they could find.

Finally Lina and Gourry were able to find some bush cover and hide there while the villagers went racing past. Gourry sat down against a tree and sighed softly. "Lina why did you have to go blow up the inn like that?"he asked.

Lina looked over at him, still standing. "Gourry, that inn man ripped me off of my money that could be spent on my precious food, I wouldn't and couldn't let him get away with that" Gourry sighed a little and once the pair had gotten their breath back, started walking on down the path.

* * *

At the Seyruun Palace...

Amelia sat at the window of her fathers palace and looked out into the courtyard below. She lay her head down on her crossed arms, remembering the fun times she had with Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis. She sighed softly then looked back at her father as he came over toward her. "OH Daddy!"she smiled happily and ran over to him. "Daddy, can I go to find Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry and Mr. Zelgadis?"she asked, she had been planning this trip for a few months now.

"Of course Amelia!"he smiled and the two of them laughed together (he seems to have no parental worry...)

Amelia smiled happily and turned, running off to get all her stuff together. "Oh it will be so much fun, being able to see Miss Lina, Mr. Gourry and Mr. Zelgadis again. I wonder how they have been over these past months. Well I had better bring money with me, I just know that when I see Lina she will want me to pay for her food..."

* * *

Somewhere on the roads...

Zelgadis looked up into the skies, thinking deeply about where he could go to find a cure for his rocky skin. He had tried many things over the months when Lina, Gourry and Amelia had left their own ways, but nothing seemed to help. He picked up his sword and looked around at the bloody mess around him. Goblins lay scattered around, some whole with deep gouges from Zelgadis's sword, others lay with pieces of themselves laying all over the place. Zelgadis was glad that they hadn't been trolls or he would have had more trouble. He turned and headed off down the road, his beige cape billowing out behind him.

* * *

Deep Within a Dark Castle...

A man sat thinking, making a slinky go back and forth and back and forth. He knew that there was one way that he might be able to fulfill his ultimate goal, but it included the destruction of some meddling mortals who insisted on getting in the way of all the dark lords different plans. "Lina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Amelia blah blah Seyruun (he didn't care for the whole name), Zelgadis Graywords. They need to be put out of the way. If needed kill their little friends too. Do NOT fail me Xellos"

Xellos appeared behind the man "Of course not. I never fail" he turned away from the man. "I just like to twist your monster plans so they benefit me more then you" With a snicker he disappeared.

The man glanced back then looked at the slinky in his hands, which he crushed easily. "I will have to watch that one..." he dropped the mauled slinky and smirked slowly as he heard the pathetic clink as it his the marble floor. He stood, turned and walked from his chair, disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
